Season 6 (1974-1975)
dismay).]] Sesame Street Season 6 aired from 1974 to 1975. Episodes 0666 - 0795 (130 episodes) * Episode 0666 -- 6th season premiere * Episode 0667 -- David is too sleepy to take care of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0668 -- Oscar is delighted by the rainy day outside, until his can blows away. * Episode 0669 -- Sam the Machine tries to act like a grandmother. * Episode 0670 -- Big Bird tries to leave a trail of bread crumbs so he won't get lost. * Episode 0671 -- Oscar invites Bob into his trash can. * Episode 0672 -- Ernie and Bert get mad at each other and decide to move away. * Episode 0673 -- Big Bird writes a love note to Maria. * Episode 0674 -- The Amazing Mumford decides that he's all washed up as a magician. * Episode 0675 -- The Count helps Big Bird write a poem. * Episode 0676 -- Big Bird imagines that he's living one hundred years ago. * Episode 0677 -- Oscar is afraid of thunder. * Episode 0678 -- Sam the Machine confuses everyone by imitating sounds. * Episode 0679 -- The Count counts things in Oscar's trash can. * Episode 0680 -- Biff and Sully repair underground pipes. * Episode 0681 -- The Count helps Luis by putting away nails and screws. * Episode 0682 -- Big Bird helps David to keep from falling asleep. * Episode 0683 -- Oscar impersonates other people on the Street to avoid being bothered. * Episode 0684 -- Cookie Monster becomes a cookie watcher. * Episode 0685 -- Oscar disagrees with Luis' decisions as an umpire. * Episode 0686 -- Oscar plants a tree in front of his trash can. * Episode 0687 -- Linda and the Theatre of the Deaf put on a show. * Episode 0688 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar. * Episode 0689 -- Oscar sets off an explosion in his trash can. * Episode 0690 -- Maria hits her finger with a hammer. * Episode 0691 -- Maria imagines that she's a bus driver. * Episode 0692 -- Oscar is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati. * Episode 0693 -- Bert loses his favorite bottlecap. * Episode 0694 -- Biff and Sully share a soda. * Episode 0695 -- Oscar opens a Break-It Shop. * Episode 0696 -- Oscar reprograms Sam the Machine. * Episode 0697 -- Big Bird, Gordon and the kids play in a cold playground. * Episode 0698 -- Oscar becomes a doctor, a conductor and a librarian. * Episode 0699 -- Oscar makes a mess of the newspapers. * Episode 0700 -- Maria borrows a cup of sugar from Oscar's kitchen. * Episode 0701 -- David sells sets of books about 4 and Q. * Episode 0702 -- Maria gets a job as a construction worker. * Episode 0703 -- Big Bird builds an airplane. * Episode 0704 -- Oscar plays the trumpet. * Episode 0705 -- Grover recycles newspapers and magazines. * Episode 0706 -- David tries to learn Spanish. * Episode 0707 -- Oscar hates his alarm clock. * Episode 0708 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus loses every game that he plays with Big Bird. * Episode 0709 -- Herry Monster makes a mess of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0710 -- Oscar opens a Grouch school. * Episode 0711 -- Sam the Machine celebrates the day he was wired. * Episode 0712 -- Grover wants to visit with people. * Episode 0713 -- Big Bird gives everybody gifts. * Episode 0714 -- Oscar plays awful noises on his tape recorder. * Episode 0715 -- The Count threatens to give up counting. * Episode 0716 -- The Count has a new vehicle, the Countmobile. * Episode 0717 -- Big Bird tries to make sure he gets a good night's sleep. * Episode 0718 -- The Count helps out at Hooper's Store. * Episode 0719 -- Reverend Kirkpatrick and Ed Lipton visit the Street. * Episode 0720 -- The Muppets express themselves using pencils * Episode 0721 -- The Count looks for a job. * Episode 0722 -- Oscar buys paintings at the Grouch Fair. * Episode 0723 -- Bad Barney blackmails Big Bird. * Episode 0724 -- Big Bird wants to send flowers to Susan's sick mother. * Episode 0725 -- David leaves Cookie Monster in charge of Hooper's Store. * Episode 0726 -- Big Bird makes birdseed cookies. * Episode 0727 -- Big Bird babysits an egg, which hatches. * Episode 0728 -- Bob and Big Bird discuss which is better to have, a beak or a nose. * Episode 0729 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus practices feelings. * Episode 0730 -- Sam the Machine demonstrates some and more. * Episode 0731 -- Oscar pretends to be a pirate. * Episode 0732 -- A Prince visits the Street to rescue a lady in distress. * Episode 0733 -- The Count promises Luis that he won't count for the whole day. * Episode 0734 -- The Number Four Show * Episode 0735 -- The Count cries when there's nothing to count * Episode 0736 -- Herry Monster gets a box of bricks as a gift * Episode 0737 -- Oscar helps David talk about the letter N. * Episode 0738 -- The Count visits Hooper's Store to find something to count. * Episode 0739 -- Herry shows off how strong he is. * Episode 0740 -- Big Bird tries to prove that he's old enough to do anything. * Episode 0741 -- Pete Seeger visits the Street again. * Episode 0742 -- Cookie Monster tries to find a cookie blindfolded. * Episode 0743 -- Oscar calls the Grouch Market. * Episode 0744 -- The Count follows an ant in hopes of counting a million ants * Episode 0745 -- Big Bird's cousin Herman visits. * Episode 0746 -- Snuffleupagus tries to introduce himself to Mr. Hooper. * Episode 0747 -- Big Bird wants to learn about clocks. * Episode 0748 -- Oscar sings about Swamp Mushy Muddy. * Episode 0749 -- Oscar has a symphony orchestra in his trash can. * Episode 0750 -- Oscar doesn't want David to become a lawyer. * Episode 0751 -- The Count celebrates National Counting Day. * Episode 0752 -- Sam the Machine tries to play music for David. * Episode 0753 -- Biff and Sully try to move Susan's piano. * Episode 0754 -- Oscar makes believe that he has duck pox. * Episode 0755 -- Oscar pretends that it's night. * Episode 0756 -- Oscar moves away from 123 Sesame Street and tries to find a new roommate. * Episode 0757 -- Big Bird teaches Grover about eggs. * Episode 0758 -- Big Bird is offended by Simon Soundman. * Episode 0759 -- The Count wants to stay awake at night and count stars. * Episode 0760 -- Herry joins in a game of Kick the Can. * Episode 0761 -- Big Bird is locked in Hooper's Store. * Episode 0762 -- Gordon helps Big Bird think of L words. * Episode 0763 -- José Feliciano visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0764 -- Big Bird goes to the store for milk and birdseed. * Episode 0765 -- Herry Monster gets mad at Luis and Susan. * Episode 0766 -- Snuffleupagus drinks David's bucket of water. * Episode 0767 -- Luis makes a phone call with Sam the Machine. * Episode 0768 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street. * Episode 0769 -- Snuffleupagus drinks soapy water from a bucket. * Episode 0770 -- Maria and Big Bird play a rhyming game. * Episode 0771 -- Oscar warns everyone that it's going to rain. * Episode 0772 -- Big Bird makes his own drum. * Episode 0773 -- Sam the Machine makes lunch. * Episode 0774 -- Big Bird offers to be Luis' songbird. * Episode 0775 -- Sam the Machine tries to make a handball. * Episode 0776 -- Luis, Susan and the kids work together to clean the street. * Episode 0777 -- Susan tests Big Bird's memory. * Episode 0778 -- Cookie Monster tries to trick David for a box of cookies. * Episode 0779 -- Oscar gets a job as a dishwasher. * Episode 0780 -- Oscar invents a noise machine. * Episode 0781 -- Oscar is tired of people dumping garbage in his can. * Episode 0782 -- Luis buys a new hat. * Episode 0783 -- Oscar wins the Grouch of the Year Award * Episode 0784 -- Big Bird redecorates Hooper's Store to give it bird appeal. * Episode 0785 -- Big Bird pretends to be a woodpecker. * Episode 0786 -- Mr. Hooper loses his glasses. * Episode 0787 -- Oscar builds a hat rack. * Episode 0788 -- Maria and David play ping-pong. * Episode 0789 -- David tries to study for a law school exam. * Episode 0790 -- A boy who cries "Monster" gets in trouble. * Episode 0791 -- Mr. Hooper finds Snuffleupagus' postcard. * Episode 0792 -- Oscar conducts the Grouch Philharmonic Orchestra. * Episode 0793 -- Slimey the Worm has disappeared. * Episode 0794 -- Ernie and Bert decide to go their separate ways. * Episode 0795 -- The Count counts water drops and leaves. Season 6 Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Robert Myhrum * Writers: Norman Stiles Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Paul D. Zimmerman * Special Muppet Material by: Jerry Juhl * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Film Producer: Madeline Anderson * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Assistants to the Producer: Shelley Herman, Amy Hutchings * Production Assistants: Selvin Evans, Judy Freudberg, Jane L. Delgado * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Jimmy Baylor, Lisa Simon * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez * Graphics: Gerri Brioso * Illustrations: Janice Carden * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * Audio: Bryan Keen * Video: Bob Squittieri * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchinson * Make-up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Patricia Hayes * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell 06